


Unsupervised

by Cambiontwins



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Maddy get permission from their parents to go to the beach alone for summer vacation (this is an AU fic, where the two of them are a couple) (PWP).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew Terra Nova, with Skye and Maddy as characters and the tags Vacation and PWP (Porn Without Plot. Since I drew the tag Vacation with this fic, I’m going to make it an AU fic cause let’s face it there is no way they could go on Vacation otherwise.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Unsupervised:

It was their last summer Vacation before going off to college, and even though they were going to go to the same college this would be the last time in a long while that they would get to relax and just have fun.

The two girls ask their parents, ok more like begged them to let them go to the beach alone just the two of them for summer vacation. In the end it was Maddy who finally convinced everyone that they would be fine on their own, saying it would be good practice for college.

With their bags packed and loaded into the trunk of Skye’s Ford Mustang, the two set out to enjoy some much needed alone time. The two of them didn’t really care if their cabin where they were going to stay was very close to the sea or not, they didn’t mind walking all they wanted was privacy.

Once they arrived at their destination they made quick work of unloading the car and settling in, “I’m going to start unpacking” says Maddy not looking up from the bags.

“Suit yourself I’m going to go take a shower” replies Skye before adding with a wicked grin “You’re more than welcome to join me if you get bored”.

Maddy looked up from the bags just in time to see Skye take off her shirt and walk into the bathroom not even bothering to close the door. Maddy tried very hard to focus on the task at hand, but her mind kept going to her naked wet girlfriend who was in the shower.

Skye knew it was just a matter of time before Maddy would be joining her, so she took her time and just enjoyed the feeling of nice warm water raining down on her. Soon the bags were abandoned and Maddy made her way to the bathroom, the thought of your naked girlfriend cancelling out all other thoughts.

Maddy was trying to be very quiet, wanting to surprise Skye; she made quick work of all her clothes all the while keeping an eye on the shower were Skye had her back turned to her. Slipping in behind Skye, Maddy warps her arms around Skye’s waist hugging her from behind.

Maddy made sure to hold Skye tight to make sure that she could not turn around in her arms, with what she has planned for the other girl this was the way to go. Laughing softly Skye kept trying to turn around, “Babe, let me turn around” Skye almost begged.

“No, just trust me and enjoy” was the reply that came from Maddy.

Skye whined but stopped trying to turn around, spreading her legs a bit more she leaned back onto Maddy placing all her trust in her. Maddy kisses and nibbles on Skye’s neck while moving her hands up to cup Skye’s breasts loving the feel of them in her hands.

Skye let her eyes fall closed as she just let the sensations of what her girlfriend was doing to her take her over. Skye could feel herself become impossibly wet under the other girls touches, feeling her hands doing wonders on her breasts and the feeling of her lips on her skin set her body on fire.

Slowly Maddy let her left hand slip between Skye’s legs, moaning to herself when she felt how wet Skye already was. Skye let out a gasp as Maddy started playing with her clit; everything Maddy was doing was sending sparks flying down her body straight to her core.

When Skye start whining for more attention, Maddy brought her right hand down to Skye’s waist rubbing circles there. Maddy slipped her right hand between their bodies and pushed two fingers into Skye from behind at the same time as she bit down hard on Skye’s neck only adding to her pleasure.

Maddy kept her fingers still inside of Skye, waiting for Skye to adjust to the sudden intrusion. It didn’t take long for Skye to get impatient and start rocking against Maddy’s fingers in hope that she would get the hint and start moving.

Maddy took the cue and started with quick shallow thrusts that worked perfect for the angle she was thrusting at. Skye could only open her legs wider and enjoy the ride; she could feel her orgasm approaching fast, the double stimulation she was receiving was driving her crazy.

With every thrust Maddy could feel Skye getting tighter and tighter, she wasn’t going to last long and they both knew it. To help herself out Maddy started to rub her clit against Skye’s soft backside, feeling her own orgasm coming closer.

Maddy was starting to go faster and faster desperate to get them both to cum at the same time, she knew that the minute Skye came so would she. Maddy leaned back so that she rests against the shower wall with Skye resting against her.

A few more thrusts and circles on her clit and Skye was coming hard screaming out Maddy’s name for all to hear. Feeling Skye cum around her fingers set off Maddy’s own orgasm, causing her to silently cry out into Skye’s shoulder.

The world seemed to stand still for hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Maddy was the first of the two to recover carefully pulling out her fingers and wrapping her arms around Skye’s waist to keep them both upright.

Maddy was still leaning heavily against the shower wall, kissing up and down Skye’s neck to help bring her down from her orgasm. Skye started humming contently at the gentle kisses on her neck, basking in the amazing afterglow of their wonderful love making.

They never called it anything else it was always love making to them, never sex or fucking. To the two of them this is more than words can explain.

“That was amazing” says Skye breathlessly.

“And the vacation only just started” replies Maddy suggestively.

“I can’t wait” says Skye before turning around and kissing Maddy deeply.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
